


well meaning

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm Bad At Titles, Inspired by InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Daichi falls into a well and gets transported to a different land in a different time.





	well meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user asphodehl posted about wanting a kurodai inuyasha au and well, i got inspired, somehow and so we're here.
> 
> Also, this one is tweaked and i changed/added some things, but its not completely different from the one in tumblr.
> 
> Forgive the title, i am rusty.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Finally, Daichi lands at the bottom of the well with a soft thud.

He isn’t sure if the well behind the shrine is really that deep. He wouldn’t know, he kept his eyes close during his fall. But reaching the ground had been longer and less painful than he’d anticipated.

Granted, he’d braced himself for the impact just as he lost his balance and fell, and the sweeping sensation in his stomach, the rush and panic of falling and the repeating thoughts of ‘please don’t let me die’ inside his head kept him busy.

Daichi opens his eyes and it adjusts to the dim lighting. He looks up and sees the wide mouth of the well, not that far above. Huh… must be the panic then. He’s about to stand to try and find some sort of rope to pull himself up and out the well when his hand lands on something dusty and it cracks under pressure just as he pushed himself up. He looks down at it, picks up a broken piece and examines it closely. It’s long, like a dagger, its base as thick as one as well and it thins to a pointy end, dirty white with small, shallow craters. 

Wait… it looks like…

Daichi blinks, a shiver ran down his spine and he swallows. He looks down, eyes slowly follow the trail of white that ran from where he landed to the other side of the well. 

Bones, _large_ bones, some protruding from mounds of soil, while others looked like they’ve been delicately scattered to create a curving pattern, like that of a slithering snake.

He bites back a startled shout as he throws the bone away from him and scrambles to get up. He backs away until he hits the dry wall, hitting himself but not minding the pain in the midst of hia renewed panic. His panting echoed loudly inside the deep well. Goodness, what had his grandfather been thinking, keeping something like this in the well.

When his breathing is under control, he sets out to find a means to get out and sees a dangling rope on the opposite wall. He’d have to cross over the bones to get to it. Not seeing anyt other option, he sighs and sends a silent apology to whatever creature this had been, for stepping over it. He walks carefully, so as not to break anymore of the bones. He’s had enough scare for the day and he doesn’t want to add overthinking being potentially cursed by a dead creature to that.

He successfully makes it to the other side and what he initially thought to be a rope was actually a vine hanging from somewhere above. He tugs at it to check and finds that it holds strong. Looking at the wall, there are also missing bricks in some places and upon inspection, they run in alternating pattern and Daichi’s convinced that they served as footholds. He tests the vine once again, and assured that it can hold his weight, he pulls himself up and starts climbing.

The climb was easy and shorter than he’d expected and just as he’d reached counting to 50, he’s out of the well and into an unfamiliar place.

The shrine is nowhere to be seen. Daichi sweeps his gaze around the area and just sees vast grasslands, and rice fields, the whistling wind weaves across the tall grass and his short hair.

He steps out of the well, keeping a hand on the vine, as he makes sense of his surroundings.

Where is he? Is the well some sort of an underground tunnel that leads to a different place? But there surely wasn't. He would have seen it. This place doesn’t look anything like the nearby fields or prairies in their place.

Confused, Daichi looks down at the well and sees the ominous bones lying at the bottom. He swallows, realizing that from this perspective, he's more right about the pattern he assumed it was placed in, after all. 

Well, navigating this place seems like a much better option at the given moment. Decision made, he pulls the vine out of the well, not taking any chances that it might fall inside and risk losing his only means of going back to the well if he needs to, and curls it on the side of the stone wall, before he sets out to find a person to ask for directions.

The sun is brilliantly out though and its heat is punishing and the place seems to be completely devoid of other people, so instead of walking further, he decides to take shelter under the big tree he’d seen before and thankful that he’s got his water bottle with him. Maybe he can rest there first. Hopefully, a person or some group, would walk by so he can ask.

He wasn’t expecting to be scared out of his wits again. Because in the thick trunk of the tree is a man pinned by a single arrow on his chest. Daichi wanted to run, because he really does not want to be found near a scene of a crime and be mistakenly identified as the suspect, but his curiosity got the better of him.

At first glance, the man appears unusual, with his bright red robe and black hair, long bangs gently swaying in the wind obscuring one side of his face. Daichi bravely steps closer, walking over the thick, rough roots of the ginormous tree, somehow being pulled by a mysterious but powerful force.

Daichi gasps when he reaches the man, because upon closer inspection, he doesn’t look like he’s dead. He’s peaceful, unnatural for his position, but his face is smooth and bear no lines that indicate he’s been in pain. He looks like a fresh corpse but there’s no traces of blood anywhere, even from where he is pinned, because his robes remain pristine.

It’s as if he’s just sleeping. Unmoving, and in a weird position, but just sleeping.

Daichi gingerly touches the tail of the arrow, fingers flitting over the feathers, before it starts shimmering in yellow glow and it suddenly disappears, dissipates into the air like glitter and lost as a strong gust of wind blow. He hears a distant shriek from somewhere, but pays it no mind, because the man who had just been seemingly dead had taken a chest-puffing breath and his black hair starts growing longer, and cat-like ears pop out on top of his head, while his fingernails elongate to sharp claws.

Daichi steps back, fortunate enough not to trip over the roots despite his hastiness and inhales sharply as the man opened his eyes, bright gold with black slits in the middle, staring straight at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
